


Bringing Beth Home

by Macaroonssi



Category: Glee
Genre: New Directions as Family, Quinn Fabray Keeps Beth Corcoran, Quinn Fabray-centric, supportive new directions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroonssi/pseuds/Macaroonssi
Summary: One-shots of what might have happened had Quinn and Puck decided to keep Beth.
Relationships: Beth Corcoran & Quinn Fabray, Beth Corcoran & Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray & New Directions, Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Bringing Beth Home

Quinn has had a long day. She went up the stage performing what was a really intense set-list of three songs while she's on her third trimester, then her mother decided to show up to tell her that she just kicked her father out and wanted her back, and then she gave birth. Her energy was fully drained. After forcing herself to get up and check on her baby in the nursery with Puck, ignoring the burning sensation in between her legs, she went back to her room and had a nap. A nap that lasted three long hours. It wasn't enough, though, Quinn still felt like she could sleep the whole day. But her friends who accompanied her to the hospital, went back for the winner announcement, and then back again to the hospital decided to came to her room all at once. Puck gave them all a hard glare when they woke her up. 

"Hi guys," she greeted weakly, her voice still a bit hoarse from all those screaming during labor.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" Tina asked

"Like I just pushed a baby out of me." 

Everyone chuckled heartily. Though she can see the underlying sadness in their tone. They lost, didn't they? Quinn does not have the energy to care at the moment.

"So, where's the baby?" Asked Brittany, eager to see the little bundle.

"Right here." Said a nurse while opening the door to her room while pushing the baby bassinet in.

Once the baby was settled next to her bed, everyone crowded around the sleeping child. Everyone awwed and cooed at the baby, saying comments such as ‘she's beautiful.’’she's so cute.’’she looks a lot like you, Quinn.’ 

But all those noises, even though they all tried to talk as quietly as possible, did woke the newborn. Without a word, Quinn reached out to lifted her up from the bassinet and cradled the baby. She rocked her gently while shushing her. After a little bit of whimpering, the pink newborn settled down and nestled on her mother's arms. 

For the second time that day, Puck glared the hell out of his friends. 

Sorry, they said. 

But Quinn was in her own little bubble. This was the second time today that she was able to hold her child. The first time, when she was just a squirming blob that just came out of her, Quinn was too tired and too hazed from the pain to appreciate the baby. Now, that her head was clearer, she could see why people said she looked like her. She had her lips and bone structure. More so with the blonde fuzz growing out of her mostly still bald little head. But now, as she opened her eyes to look at her mother, she can swear she fell in love like she never did.

"She has her daddy's eyes." She whispered in wonder.

Her heart swelled when she stroked her soft cheeks, and can't help but to grin when her baby wrapped her tiny fingers around hers.

"Do you really want to giver her up?" His voice echoed clearly on the quiet room.

Tears pooled on her eyes as she realized how she made a mistake. She made a mistake to hold her baby. She didn’t realized that a few minutes holding her was all it took to let herself fell in love. Now, the thought of having to let her daughter go seemed unbearable.

"We're sixteen, Puck. She deserves so much more than what we can ever give her." 

With every word, she can feel her heart breaking into pieces. She knew this little baby who was just a few hours old would take all those pieces to wherever she would go. Away from her.

"We can try," he whispered, "I can get money. My mom is willing to chip in and we know now that your mother does too." His voice broke towards the end.

Her tears now fell down her face freely and she tried to wipe them, preventing any to fall on her perfect daughter. "Who's going to take care of her, Puck? We don't know how..." 

"Maybe I don't but I know you do. You know you do. Just teach me, Quinn. Please. I-" again his voice broke, "I can be a good father." 

Everyone in the room besides them felt like they're intruding a very private moment. Never once had they seen either of them being so vulnerable. Their hearts broke for them. Anyone who just took a second to look at how Quinn held and gazed at the baby would know how much the young girl loves her daughter. And judging by Puck's tone they knew how much he wanted to keep and raise her. 

"I'm sorry," Rachel said hesitantly, not really wanting to interrupt them, but she really had to say this, "Quinn, Puck, whatever your decision is I just want you to know that we all will support you guys in any way we can."

The others in the room nodded and made sound to agree.

"If- if you do decide to keep her, we all, well, at least I will help you. I can babysit her during my free time, I can help bring notes if you were to be absent from school," Rachel continued, "and even if we won't have glee club anymore, at least all of us can stick around to help you guys. Even without glee club you're still our friends."

To say that Quinn was shocked was an understatement. She was so used to do things by herself that even now she still couldn't believe Mercedes had let her live at her house. Now every one of them, even the ones she used to bully (especially the one she used to bully), were all telling her that they too will help take care of her baby –Beth. Why? She made their lives miserable. Its her burden to bear. Why were they so willingly and unselfishly decided that they want to share her burdens too? More tears came down her face, her eyes looking around at her face, unbelieving. Even Puck was speechless.

"If you're thinking of school, one of my dads is working from home, and they do miss the presence of a little girl. Helped them feel younger, they said. I talked to them and they are more than happy to take care of her." 

Mercedes chimed in too, "Quinn, you do know my mom had offered you more than once to take care of her while you're at school." 

Kurt added, "I may not be able to offer during-school assistance but I would be more than happy to be your personal baby stylist. Free of charge." 

Everyone chuckled, and the room's atmosphere became lighter.

"Lord Tubbington is an excellent babysitter!" Brittany said excitedly to which the others stared at her confusedly. Quinn held her baby just a little bit closer. 

"We can work a schedule you know! We can take care of her on our free periods or after school too. Since we don't have the club anymore I'm sure we're mostly looking for excuses to just hang out together." Tina said on a sadder note.

"So now we're a babysitting club?" Asked Mike playfully which earned a few laughs and nudges. 

Then, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Uhh, Quinn, Puck, have you discuss your options with Ms. Pillsbury, should you bee keeping the baby?" 

They both shook their heads.

"Well I'm sure she can give you permission for your absence in the first few weeks as long as you turn up for finals. And I'm sure there are communities out there willing to support a teen mom still finishing her education. Whatever it is, me and I'm sure Ms. Pillsbury too, got your backs, okay?" 

Overwhelmed by everyone's support, Quinn can only nod tearfully. It was Puck who replied, "Thank you, Mr. Schue. Thank you, everyone. We appreciate it a lot. And I'm sure little Beth here appreciate it too."

"Okay enough with the water works," said Santana, though she herself had a little tears in her eyes, "now as the fellow member of the unholy trinity, I'll have the honors of holding the baby first, now gimme." She said as she extended her hands to the baby in Quinn's arms.

There were protests on who should hold the baby first but since Santana was already next to Quinn and ready, the young mother passed her baby girl to her 'fellow unholy trinity' to carry.

"Careful with her head." She warned.

The latina girl rolled her eyes and informed her that her dad's a doctor or whatever and she's held babies before. The girls then gathered around Santana to continue to coo at the baby (who was now back asleep.) 

Eventually the baby got passed around for everyone who wanted to have a chance to hold her. Quinn was hesitant at first, her eyes watching protectively to anyone holding her child and straighten up to every sound Beth made. But seeing how everyone adored her daughter and how there were at least one nagging voice in the room for the safety of her baby, she felt at ease. Quinn felt as if she can trust her friends. So she relaxed her body.

Giving birth was exhausting and although she now have a lot to think about, she could add one great factor to ease her (or maybe added more weight) to her mind. But for now, she was content with the sight of her friends cooing at her baby. Her eyelids were getting heavier.

Puck slid next to her and assured her by a pat to her head. “Sleep, I got this. We got this.”

So she fell into a deep slumber, letting her body rest from the long day she was having.


End file.
